31 Days
by Stella Kirkland
Summary: He's gone for a month... might as well start counting down the days. Len x Rin. I wonder if you miss me as much as I miss you.
1. 31 Days to Go

Hey guys (: Kitsune here ~ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank youuuuu :D

NOTE: DON'T PESTER ME FOR A SHORT CHAPTER - YOU'LL SEE WHY! Please leave reviews, and **if you'd like to keep up with this,**** PLEASE put the story on alerts! **'Cuz it's gonna be moving pretty darn fast (: Thanks! See if you get the catch ~

* * *

31 Days to Go

It was late that night, maybe 11:30 or so. Rin lay on her bed, flopped on her belly. She couldn't sleep. Something was keeping her awake – something called heartache. _Len…Len Kagamine._ Her boyfriend. He'd left this morning on a month long trip overseas to study. She couldn't stand being away from him.

They'd only been going out for a month, but she knew that she loved him more than anyone else. Ever. At school, they were shy though. Even if they were in the same room, they'd probably just whisper a timid greeting, and then run off in panic, blushing. Len texted her from time to time. Then again – love doesn't show itself in talking, sometimes.

So there Rin was, thinking about Len. It felt like eternity without him – minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days… _We can't talk for a month. _She felt warm tears swell up in her eyes, but shook them away. _He'll be back soon… maybe sooner than I think. I'll just have to wait, won't I? _She tried putting on an assuring smile, and climbed into bed. She fell into her deep slumber right before the clock struck midnight.

Meanwhile, Len was sitting on the plane, looking out at the nothingness outside. He sighed, and looked around at everyone else going to sleep. _I'd better sleep too, huh…_ _I wonder what Rin's doing. _He felt a pang of lovesickness for her. He laughed inside. _31 days to go, and I already miss her… makes me think about how much I care for her. I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her. Let's just hope time flies… _and he fell asleep.


	2. 30 Days to Go

Ah ~ well here it is.

* * *

30 Days to Go

"Morning, Rin!" Miku called from across the yard. Rin stumbled out of the house. "Hey, you okay? You look tired…" the blue hair girl stared concerned at her best friend.

"Nothing – it's nothing at all." Rin said, smiling.

"We can see that the smile's fake. It's Len, huh?"

"Yeah… but I'm trying to be optimistic about it. Try not to knock me off balance, 'kay?" Rin said, giving her friend a gentle, yet threatening stare.

"K-kay." Miku knew better than to mess with Rin's relationship. She herself had been chasing after Kaito Shion for a while. _Haha, to be honest, I'm sorta jealous… but those two are happy together, so let them be._

"I love Len… more than anyone could imagine." Rin said, looking up at the bright sky. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

On the other side of the world, Len Kagamine sneezed in his sleep. A few hours passed by. Rin sat through her classes, daydreaming.

* * *

"Yo, Kagamine! Wake up – we're here!" Len woke up, startled. _Where am I…? Oh yeah…_

"Los Angeles, huh." He pulled up the tiny window, and stared outside. "Can't believe we're studying here for a month… right, Mikuo?"

"Haha, yep. You brush up on your English recently?" Mikuo teased.

"Sure have,_ Senor Mikuo._"

"Hey you idiot, that's the wrong language!" They laughed for a second. It was only 8:30 AM back home in Tokyo.

"Rin, I wish you were here with me… OH WAIT, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?" Len blushed.

"Yes you did, Lover-boy… don't worry, we'll be back. Only 30 days left."

"Don't know how your sense of time works, but that's a lot."

Len pulled out his iPod and put it on shuffle. Melt came up.

_I woke up this morning_

_And there was one person on my mind_

_Yes – it was you…_

(At this point, Len decided to hum.)

_Melting, I'm melting when I think of you_

_Yet it's impossible for me to say that I – love – you._

He stopped listening when the announcements came on, and sighed. _Songs that fit my life – how nice, huh._ He looked at the sunset through the small window.

"Yep. Maybe the 30 days will go by as fast as I think." And with that, he started walking toward the airport terminal.


	3. 29 Days to Go

*Stetches* *looks at clock* Update time again! Enjoy (: please review when finished!

* * *

29 Days to Go

Finally – the weekend. A time to go out with friends, hang out, eat lunch at the mall… _but it doesn't feel right without Len._ Nevertheless, Rin made an arrangement with Miku and Teto tomorrow. But picking the outfit was a job for today.

She stood in front of the mirror, holding up dresses, one at a time. Well, we can assume that she'd need at least three hours to check all of them. She held up a white, poofy dress. _This one? Hmm… _she did an adorable pose, and stopped to stare at herself. _Nah._ Black one? _Mm… don't feel like it. _Navy Blue? _Bah, forget it._ Green? _Noo…_

"UGH. What Len would say?" _Seriously, what would he say? But darn it, his cellphone probably doesn't receive texts from such a long distance, and he's probably sleeping. I give up._ She groaned. She promised herself that she'd ask him when he got back.

It was 11:15 PM in LA. Len was having trouble sleeping. _Freakin' jetlag… wonder if Rin can get my text messages?_ He rolled over and grabbed his yellow cellphone with a banana keychain hanging off it. Typical Len for you, right there.

Hi Rin – hope you're doing okay :) I miss you… alot…

Len.

His finger went for the send button, but he felt like he should write more. So, with a bit of hesitation, he wrote:

I love you.

_Because that's how I really feel like, deep inside… _

He pushed the send button.

_Sending…sending… send fail. Unable to reach contact._

"Damn!" He yelled. Pretty loudly too. Too loud, perhaps, because he didn't notice an angry Mikuo in flannel pajamas sneak behind him and give him a good knock on the head.

"Sleep, and don't try waking me up again." Mikuo hissed.

"S-sorry Mikuo…" Len said, as he rubbed his head. _Ouch…_

He climbed into bed again, turned his cellphone off, and closed his eyes. _Maybe the world just doesn't want me to send that "I love you" yet. Maybe it's just too early… _


	4. 28 Days to Go

Short, poorly written chappies... well it's like 11:30 PM haha... I came back late today - sorry for the wait! Please R&R... I know I slacked off on this one.

* * *

28 Days to Go

"Rin Rin Rin –" Rin heard, as she awoke. She groped for her cellphone alarm, turning off the annoying music. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her calendar. _Time to get to the mall…_ after hours of looking through her vast wardrobe, Rin had picked sensible dark blue jeans and her orange shirt. (This is to be taken LITERALLY – there's actually an orange fruit on her shirt.) She glugged a glass of orange juice before slipping on her sandals and walking out.

She had to admit – the mall was fun, but she wished Len was there. _Without Miku. Or Teto. Just me and him, walking together, holding hands, and just being two normal teenagers enjoying themselves on a date. But that's never gonna happen. Love never goes well for me. I'm just… too shy? _

She looked up again at the movie screen. _What the heck… _a boy and a girl, on the screen. On a date, holding hands, looking at each other with that certain lust for each other in their eyes. And they all of a sudden kissed. Rin felt that pang of heartbreak wash over her again. "Hey… gotta use the bathroom." She whispered to Teto, who was too busy munching on a baguette. _That girl was strange sometimes._

She locked herself inside a stall and turned on her orange cellphone with the orange hanging off it. Nope – she didn't feel like crying. She just felt like texting Len. It was worth a try…

Len…

I really love you. I wish I were with you...

Rin.

Her heart ached to send it. She knew it would go through, but he couldn't receive it. _Send? Don't send… ugh. Make up your mind… _

She pressed the back button rapidly and closed her phone. What good would it do anyway? _ Try and enjoy the movie, okay?_ She walked back towards the theater.


	5. 27 & 26 Days to Go

Sorry guys - I was busy with report cards yesterday. I've decided to combine two day's worth into one chapter. Sorry again! Please enjoy, and review afterwards.

* * *

27-26 Days to Go

"Hey guys – the meteor shower is tonight!"

Len stepped out of his dormitory. They were at camp on an island near LA, and even though it was only a few days into the program, he found himself missing Rin. They weren't supposed to have cellphones, but Len had brought his anyway, just in case. No use though. No connection. He checked it again. No bars. Sighing, he slipped it back into his pocket.

It was nearly getting dark. The stars started to appear in the clear night sky. There were no clouds, just the vast blue sky in the distance. He fingered his flashlight, then after a while turned it on. The mountains surrounding the school loomed ominously. They loomed, dark and beautiful. Len marveled at them, and then at the cool ocean breeze that was blowing on him.

"WHAT THE HELL." Ted was totally destroying the view by shining his super-bright flashlight on the hill, trying to impress Teto, his girlfriend. The flashlight made a huge circle of light. Len was blinded. A few other boys were trying to wrestle him down. There was a huge commotion behind him, and he sighed. He watched his fellow camp-members play volleyball by the beach. The wave of heartbrokenness hit him again. _I wonder what would happen if Rin was here? Would we hold hands, and walk down the beach together? _He looked up and saw Teto and Ted clinging onto each other, walking towards the sandy shore.

"Hm, heartbreak again?" Len felt a hand on his shoulder. Mikuo came by and sat down on the wooden bench next to him. Mikuo looked calmly at him. Being the older boy here, he began to lecture Len on how he shouldn't worry so much over Rin. Len was totally ignoring him – this was getting sorta annoying. _What if Rin gets kidnapped – or worse? I shouldn't have left her at home… I wonder what she's up to right now. Probably school… _ "You listening?" Mikuo irritatingly tapped Len on the shoulder, and scooted a bit closer. Bad move.

"Don't scoot too much, or you'll get splinters on your butt. No fun." Len said coldly, as Mikuo sprang up and ran, howling. But when he looked up, his eyes were full of lovesickness. Break time was soon over, and the group began their night hike up to the summit of the tallest mountain. The climb up was treacherous – one step wrong and you could die. After half an hour in the dark, he finally made it up to the top. Now there was nothing but to sit there and wait.

_Wish upon a falling star… boy, I hope falling meteors count._

Ten minutes later, he caught sight of the first meteor, zipping through the night sky. _Well then… I wish for me and Rin to have a smooth relationship, maybe even forever._ He finished wishing just as it disappeared, not to be seen again for years.

Little did he know, Rin was looking up at the same dark sky, except it was three in the morning. She had woken herself up in time to witness the meteor shower starting. _Ooh – there goes the first one…_ _Call me selfish, but when I could wish for fame, riches, and a successful life, I'll wish for Len instead._ She watched the meteor trail off, and climbed back into bed, just as Len started the journey back down the hill.


	6. 25 Days to Go

Hey guys - sorry, I was preoccupied for the last few days. I won't be able to update every day, sorry ~ :)

* * *

25 Days to Go

"Ahh, midterms are OVER!" Miku pronounced proudly, as she and Rin walked out the schoolroom. "Let's go grab a drink later. Hey, are you okay? You look really tired. Probably worried that you failed?"

"You know me too well." Rin smiled as she mouthed the words. She'd finally sort of got used to Len being gone. _Boy, I'm gonna hug him 'til his bones crack… oh wait, that's no good. _She shook off the notion. "And yeah, why not?" They headed towards the exit.

"Pft, you never fail exams." Miku said, stirring her tea. Rin shrugged, and dropped another sugar cube in.

"Maybe this time?"

"Dear, if you haven't noticed, you say that every time. And then when results come out, you're like, number two. On the other hand, I'm number twenty-something." Rin didn't like it when Miku compared herself as inferior to her though – Miku was way more talented at drawing and art.

"Well, there isn't gonna be anything interesting coming up soon anyway. Except maybe Winter Break… got any plans?" Rin asked.

"Mm… speak of it, yeah, why not? You, me. Camping trip. You in?"

Rin smiled devilishly. "Sure, what's the harm in having some fun?"


	7. 18 Days to Go

Ve~ry long hiatus. I didn't feel like continuing this, but I guess I'll start again. But I probably won't update every day, and it'll go by how many days I skip now. Well... enjoy! And check out my other fanfics :3

* * *

What a big time skip. Rin felt like nothing had happened for the last week, because life was too boring. No Len, no fun, no person that she really looked forward to seeing at school. The feeling that you got when you saw the boy you liked walk down the hallway, and the hurried glances at each other. Except maybe Miku, but that was different.

It was 10:30 at night. She didn't feel like sleeping at all, so she pulled out a piece of paper and started to doodle absentmindedly. Sometimes, it felt so lonely living alone, without parents, and without someone to talk to in person. Her hand reached for her cellphone. But no, Miku was probably sleeping already. It was a school night, and it was late, after all.

Her iPod didn't satisfy her. But maybe the thought of Len did. Over the days when he was gone, she felt her love for him… strengthen? Or maybe it was lust, or maybe both. She dearly wished that he'd be the one who she'd marry. She imagined herself in a wedding dress, and Len in a tuxedo. Married and happy. That put a smile on her face. _Just wait._

Rin was wrong about one thing though. Miku was still up, calling her crush. The air felt tense – something, perhaps a revelation, was coming.

Miku: Hey hey, who do you like?

Kaito: Why? It's sorta personal…

Miku: Please? I won't tell a soul.

Kaito: I can't believe that. Girls will eventually tell their best friends, who will continue telling others.

Miku: Fine, maybe Rin, but you know that she can keep a secret.

Kaito: Well… what I said… this might be an exception.

Miku: Huh?

Kaito: I like you.

Miku: *Stunned look on face* W-WAIT, ARE YOU SERIOUS? Y-YOU ARE KIDDING, R-RIGHT?

Kaito: I'm not! What's that tone for, anyway? You probably don't like me.

Miku: I do. *Smug look on face*

Kaito: Now YOU'RE kidding!

The conversation continued on, through the night. They would eventually believe each other. The two lovebirds that were connected by the phone, who could see each other every day. Rin and Len were the lovebirds, separated for a month, who perhaps loved a love even stronger than theirs. Only time would tell.


	8. 15 Days to Go

LOL sorry for the extremely slow updates x3 please review! Thank youu! Oh and check out me and Nekoramenninja's blog! (Link to it on my profile)

* * *

Len found out that his phone was on roaming. Oh boy, his parents would be mad with the phone bill… but on the other hand, he could check Facebook. He sat on the faded green bench by the volleyball pit, arms pinned to his side, waiting for her profile to load. Mikuo came and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Ahh, you and your heartbreak…" he said, sighing. "Can't you really enjoy camp?"

"Not when she's not here." It loaded. But he took a long look at it, and knew something was wrong. "Depressed… depressed… oh no…" He stared at Miku's post. "You looked so pissed today, leaning on that wall, crying." His heart sank.

Mikuo shook his shoulders. "Be a man! Ask her what's wrong!"

"I…can't." He said, shaking his head. _What if I'm the cause of her sorrow? What if she's mad, depressed… and it's my fault? Did I do something wrong?_

"Ugh!" Mikuo knew Len had to do this. It was _his _girlfriend, and shouldn't he, as Len's best friend, have to tell him to do this? He shouted at him. "You don't care about her at all, do you!"

Len stared off, paralyzed. The words pierced him like an arrow, shooting his heart. _You don't care about her. But I do! I…_ he couldn't cry. "I can't explain it. I don't want her to suffer more." He got up and left.

After school, Miku went up to Rin and put a hand on her shoulder. _Her hair's over her eyes again… probably crying?_

"Y'know, life's tough… and after seeing you like that yesterday, I say that I'll always b-"

"Huh?" She finally looked up at Miku. "Oh, yesterday? I was tired." She frowned. "You know, studying for finals in our household isn't easy. Sleeping against a wall at school is better than it looks."


	9. 11 Days to Go

... I should write more often huh.

* * *

"I'm getting sick of this camp, to be honest." Len perched his legs up on the seat in front to him, kicking Mikuo in the back. "Oops, sorry."

"Ehh…" Mikuo rubbed his back. "Apology accepted. And how can you say that? Your parents paid a bunch of money to send you here for a month. Not that many kids get the opportunity, y'know… enjoy it? You know, there are too many good things about this island – especially the food…" Len gave up on listening to what his teal haired friend was ranting about.

"It's not the camp itself that's bothering me; it's the fact that I can't see her. And it's only been a bit over three weeks since we started going out. Not much done in that large slot of time, if you ask me." He pulled out his iPod again, only to find it deprived of energy. "Too bad this place doesn't have outlets."

They took a scenic walk on the pier at dusk, the sun set beautifully reflected on the ocean. But Len definitely wasn't listening to the guide. _Why does everything remind me of Rin?_ The sunset, the trees, the water… what would he do if she was here with him? In the very unlikely event that it actually would happen, of course. Ugh, this question yet again. He was lost deep in thought, until the instructor's words pierced his thoughts.

"Okay kids, there's a quiz on what we learned today tomorrow morning. Be prepared." Len facepalmed himself and groaned.

* * *

"Finals are OVER!" Miku punched the air with her fist, scattering her notes all across the floor.

"Err, you do know you have to pick those up?" Rin laughed lightly – it almost felt like nothing was weighing her down, and she was getting used to Len's absence. What could she say? Life was good. Kaito suddenly came over and put his arms around Miku. "What?" Rin looked shocked.

"Best you know now – err, we're… going out." Miku blushed deeply and looked away.

"Whoa." Rin gasped, stunned. "How long has it been?"

"A week." She smiled at her best friend. "I wanted to save it last for you."

"Then here come the double dates at the mall – you in?" Rin joked around, swinging her legs as she sat on the table. All three shared a laugh, and across the world, the fourth felt a sense of doom.


	10. 9 Days to Go

I give my uttermost thanks to everyone who's been following 31 Days (: thank you so much! A few more chapters, and it'll be at a close. Tune in for more! ;D

* * *

"Kagamine, Rin!" The bespectacled teacher looked up, waving her finals paper impatiently. Rin pushed her chair out and nearly ran to retrieve it. But her heart sank to its lowest extent, and her eyes began to water.

"How… could this be?" Her mind refused to believe this, that she had gotten this grade. Maybe the teacher had run the scantron through incorrectly? Maybe she'd gotten it mixed up with someone else's score? But she realized that this was probably the grade she deserved, even through all of that studying…

"Oh no…" Miku was looking from behind. Rin put down the paper and scowled. "I'm screwed too, since we used the same study notes." Miku paced back and forth, her heart full of worry.

"Hatsune, Miku!" Miku, wide eyed, sprinted from where she was standing and dashed to the front, her long blue hair whipping others in her way. She snatched the paper from the teacher, getting skeptical looks from other students. But a smile reached her face.

"Not bad, I guess…" Rin grabbed the already wrinkled paper and read it. An 84% compared to her… F… and she was the one who did more studying than Miku herself. _I can't cry here, of all places._ Sometimes, she wished that she'd have someone to comfort her at all times, especially times like these. Even Miku's reassuring shoulder grip didn't calm her down. _Len, why don't you ever get back?_ That feeling of heartache swept over her defensive barriers yet again.

* * *

"Damn damn damn!" Len kept facedesking the wooden table, letting his paper flutter to the ground.

"You should have paid more attention…" Mikuo gave him a somewhat supercilious look.

"What would YOU do if you missed your love?" He stopped facedesking for a second and asked his blue-haired companion.

"Well I-" Mikuo looked mad, but he honestly couldn't think. He didn't really like anyone, after all. "You get the point!" He continued.

"Doesn't it suck that these grades count toward our high school transcripts?" Len fumed. And he'd still have finals after this. _I wonder how Rin did._

They both felt the same frustration and yearning for each other that day.


	11. Finale  0 Days to Go

Oh mah gawd. It's been so long since I've been on FFN or written, for that fact. Sorry! x] I finished piano testing in the last 1-2 months and got awesome results. I hope I'll be writing more soon...

Sorry for the HUGE timeskips. I just felt that it's about time I wrote this and closed up the curtains. Thanks for everyone who's been following! :] I'll be continuing Campus Crush and a few other stories/one-shots after this!

- Kitsu

* * *

"I'm gonna miss this place."  
"I'm not."  
The two boys looked out the window. "Liftoff. Fifteen hours until arrival."

* * *

_I can't sleep._  
Rin tossed in bed. 2:11AM_. But Len's coming back today..._ she searched up flights and estimated that he'd be back by six that evening. There was still school to deal with before he'd be able to talk to her. _I need sleep... _but she couldn't. It seemed like hours before she finally let herself fall into a void of dreams.

* * *

"Crap, there was a test today?" Golden hair tousled, a slight dark shadow under those blue eyes. The teacher was too close for her to pull out her textbook and catch a glimpse. She slammed down her binder and sighed. "Doudemoii..."

* * *

"Three hours left." Mikuo nudged the drowsy Len.  
"And another two or three days until I can see Rin. Curse you, weekend..."  
"Ask her out tomorrow? Movies?"  
"Nah..."  
"No guts?"  
"Don't wanna."  
"Yeah right, wuss."  
A month was drawing to a close. Len was glad. Two months ago, he would have thought that two weeks being separated from Rin was eternity. But he'd gone a month without her, and almost died on the inside.

* * *

Two hours left...  
A hand spun the dial, pausing every second on the shabbily painted number. Rin opened her locker forcefully_. Today sucked. I miss him like crazy._ She dragged out her backpack. Gumi and Miku approached her.  
"Seriously, are you okay?" They asked at the same time.  
"I don't know." She honestly didn't...

* * *

One hour left...  
"We're so close to home. It's like I can already smell it..." The blue haired boy looked out the window. It was five, and the sky was getting dark.  
"One blasted hour - can't time move faster?"  
"Nah..."

* * *

Twenty minutes...  
Not a drop of ink on the printed paper.  
_I can't think.__  
_The rustle of a jacket echoed through the desolate house.  
_I..._  
The door was pulled shut, keys making a clanging noise.  
_I can't..._  
The sleek black car pulled out of the driveway.  
_I can't stand it anymore._

* * *

"We're back!" Mikuo shouted as soon as they left the boarding tunnel. "Hey, I see my imotou!"  
"Nii-chan!" Miku ran towards him, blue hair fluttering. "We should go." She started pushing him to the parking lot. "Oh and... Len..." She gave a worried glance towards him.  
"What?"  
"You... never mind..." Rin_... maybe it's because of him that she's been so down. But come Monday..._  
Her phone rang. "Oh my gosh, it's Kaito." She gasped and grabbed Mikuo's wrist. "Let's go! I'll call him back when we get home. See ya, Len."  
And then he was alone again.  
I need to talk to her in person, just for once. He stared at the ground and shuffled forward, towards the exit.  
"I can't stand it."  
Rin got out of her car.  
"I'll take chances..."  
She walked towards the terminal, away from the parking lot.  
He walked towards the parking lot, away from the terminal.  
At a fast pace.  
They collided.  
"Sorry..." They said, before looking up.  
"Len?"  
"Rin?"  
Len dropped his suitcase in pure surprise.  
"Damnit sorry Rin, I-"  
"What?" She stared at him.  
"I never told you how much I loved you before I left."  
She felt her heartbeat start to pound furiously. "And how much would that be?"  
"Well let's say... a lot is an underestimation." He leaned forward and kissed her.  
They broke away and Rin smiled, flushed. "But probably not as much as I love you."  
"You have no idea..." They shared a light laugh.  
"You grew out your hair." She gazed at him. "Ponytail, eh?"  
"I'll cut it if you don't like it. Today, if you wa-"  
"It's cute on you." She looked even more flushed.  
"...I'm never cutting it short ever again."  
For that moment, it felt like the rest of the world wasn't there. It was only them. They didn't notice Teto and Luka gawking at them on the side of the terminal, or the rest of the people at all.  
A minute of awkward silence as they blushed.  
And then Len spoke.  
"We were separated for thirty-one days and nights. And next time I'll never leave you."  
Two figures faded out of view, amidst the bright lights of the airport.


End file.
